


I never knew just what it was

by TeamFreeDogs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel song fic, Song fic, i tried to be cute but I think I failed, not really a coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamFreeDogs/pseuds/TeamFreeDogs
Summary: This is a song fic of "Falling In Love At a Coffee Shop" by Landon Pigg. It's just a few different things that has made Sam fall in love with Gabriel.





	I never knew just what it was

**Author's Note:**

> You might want to listen to the song while reading this, it inspired me to write this lmao. It's a cute song so I tried to make a cute fic to match. Hope you like it!

I never knew just what it was~

~ I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you ~ 

Sam couldn't help the smile that crept upon his face at hearing Gabriel's giggle after he put salt in Dean's coffee that morning. Although he'd deny any accusations to that particular smile, and he'd say it was due to Dean throwing his coffee at Gabe and screaming; totally not because Gabriel dodged it and then giggled an adorable laugh which was quite possibly the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard in his life, totally not that. 

~ Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you ~ 

Dammit, Gabriel did another cute thing that Sam had to hide his reaction to. 

They went on a hunt after vamps, and naturally they were centered in the woods, and naturally one of them shoved Gabriel in a lake near the nest. Obviously they killed the vamp nest but there was one problem, Gabe was soaking wet and Dean did not want that in his precious car. So Dean found a shirt in the trunk of the impala except... it was Sam's and oh god- He had to pretend he wasn't staring at him wearing his way too oversized clothes. But at least he could admit to himself it was the prettiest he'd ever seen Gabriel, but he'd die before he admitted that to anyone else. 

~ I've seen the path that your eyes wonder down, I wanna come too ~

Oh god Gabriel's eyes- his eyes were just, they were just so... perfect. The way they shined like diamonds in the sun, and the way they still shone bright as the sun at night. It was otherworldly. 

~ I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you ~ 

Sam Winchester was totally positively absolutely not falling in love with that snarky archangel. Of course not.. that'd be insane. 

~ No one understands me quite like you do  
Through all of the shadowy corners of me ~ 

How was it that Gabriel always knew the perfect, absolutely perfect thing to say when Sam was upset. It just wasn't fair. And okay, maybe, maybe, they weren't as perfect as they seem, but the sole fact that they came from Gabriel's mouth, in an attempt to make Sam feel better was what made every word perfect. In Sam's opinion though, everything Gabe did was perfect, he never found fault in the archangel. Another thing he'd never ever admit. 

~ I never knew, just what it was ~ 

One of Sam's favorite things Gabriel did was he baked. And yea okay he only made cakes and cupcakes and other sweets, but Sam would go off his diet any day for something Gabriel made. And totally not because Gabriel made them, no no no, the treats were just that good, totally not because he loved everything that Gabriel did. 

~ about this old coffee shop I love so much ~ 

Okay now Gabriel was just trying to kill him. The day is May, 2nd, aka, Sam's birthday. And Gabriel thought the best present ever would be to take Sam to that new coffee shop in town, the one "I've seen you eyeing every time we drive by it" as Gabriel had said. So they went alone to this coffee shop, and Sam didn't quite know why, but this was now his favorite place in the world. Out of all the places he's been to, all of the beautiful sites he's seen, this was his absolute favorite. And no it wasn't because Gabriel had taken him there... of course not... 

~ All of the while I never knew ~


End file.
